Why Is Your Hand On My Butt & Why Is My Dad Happy
by Narble
Summary: Kagome's world gets crazy when her father finds a unique way to keep her protected when he passes on. With a possessive demon to fend off, uncouth friends to not hit, and a father to not send to the nursing home no matter how tempting how will she live through it all. AU
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Attention Attention Everyone I do not I repeat I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form_

_Characters: Kagome Higurashi-sister\daughter, Sesshomaru Tashio-friend/brother, Hito Tashio-father, Izayio Tashio-mother, Inuyasha-brother, Seiji/brother, Souta-brother, Miktso-father, Miroku-friend, Naraku-unknown, Kagura-unknown, Sango-friend, Nariko-friend, Kouga-friend _

Everything in italics are thoughts. Words in Bold and Italicized are thoughts of any of the Demons Inner Beasts.

_As I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, that I was currently in, I couldn't help but notice that there was suddenly an arm attached to my hip… _

"I thought I told you to never leave my side when I'm sleep. I never pegged you to be the type to be into S&M, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your punishment as much as I will." As I slowly turned around dreading the face that I knew would be there I quickly thought of a lie. "Seshou, you see at the moment in time that you are referring to, a dear friend of mine called me upon my cellular device, and suggested that we partake in extracurricular activities, and I'm just waiting on her to return my previous call, so that we shall enjoy our endeavors." I quickly reasoned in my best Law student voice.

He raised a fair haired eyebrow at me, all the while a smirk played upon his thin lips, "They called you on your cell?"

"Yes why?", my curiosity getting the best of me as a nagging suspicion in the back of my head told me that the jig was up.

"Because…" he drawled, while whipping out his oh phone, dialing my number, and showing me the screen, "its sitting at home off."

_Oh shit! Busted, damn that demon!_

"Kagome, koi if you want don't want me to ravish you right here and now, then I suggest you start acting like the good little girl I expect you to be", he stated this while my vision slowly clouded over to red.

"Well Sesshomaru, my dear, we have a problem then because I will never be a 'good little girl' as you have so kindly put it because I am NOT a little girl, I am a grown WOMAN who can make her own decisions, now if you would excuse me!" I all but yelled at him, in the booth he somehow dragged me to.

_Next thing I knew Sesshomaru eyes were blood red and I was being dragged out of the club I was in ….._

We're getting a little too ahead of ourselves. So let's rewind a bit …. Okay let's rewind a lot of bit.

So here I am, 24 year old Kagome Higurashi looking at my father, Miktso Higurashi owner of the esteemed Higurashi lawyer & CO.

"Kagome you know when I pass on that I want you to be safe and secure" I could not help but to squeeze his hand gently, with a kind smile on my face. I love my father dearly. He was always spoiling me, thinking of my interests. Putting me first, just like any father should do. He truly is the Best Dad Ever. "I know daddy and I wouldn't have it any other way either", I told him as I saw his eyes light up. "Well since you said that I have a question to ask you", when he stated that, a dark ominous cloud seem to arise around the room.

_I think I heard a lone wolf howling the moon too, which is weird sense we live in the city and it was noon. But I digress. _

"Yes Dad", I answered. "Well would you mind if I find a way to keep you safe when I'm long and gone"

"Of course I wouldn't mind dad" I giggled. He looked at me in a skeptical manner and said "I'm glad."

2 weeks later

"Yo dad I'm here what was it you want-….." I stopped because there sitting in my family's living room there sitting in MY CHAIR was that bastard of demon Sesshomaru Tashio.

_Bad blood between us… how you'd guess?_

**FLASHBACK**

7 years ago

"Mmm Sesshou that feels too good", I moaned as he attacked my neck with hips lips.

"And you taste too good.."

_I can't believe it I'm about to lose my v-card to him. The person who I've had a major crush on for I don't know how long"_

_It was dark and the only thing I could see was his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes "Kagome" my name on his delicious lips almost made me cum right then and there. "Sesshoumaru I'm ready this time." He looked at me licking his lips, "that's good to know" he then started to unbuttoned my white blouse and to take off my bra. And let me tell you his mouth is heaven. But then something started to happen when I felt his fingers started to pull my panties down I started to guilt trip like what would my father do when he found out about this. Because I had promised him that, I would save myself for the man I would marry. So I started to panic and Sesshou tried to call me down God how he tried. I mean saying soothing words, rubbing my back, but nothing seemed to work. "I'm SORRY Sesshomaru I would have never come this far if I knew if it was going to be like this'_

_Then he started laughing a crazy kind of laugh you know that laugh when your- really- mad- at- somebody –and- your –bout- to- kick- their- ass kind of laugh. You know what that son of a bitch said "that's ok because know I now know what kind of person you really are." Glaring at him I asked, "what kind of person is that if you don't mind me asking" 'a tease' is what he said CAN YOU BELIVE THAT THAT MOTHERFUCKER CALLED ME A TEASE WHEN HE'S THE ONE PREENING IN THE MIRROR FOR 1-2 HOURS ON HIS HAIR JUST TO GO TO SLEEP! But regardless to say I was still hurt that someone I considered to be that close to said that about me._

**END FLASHBACK**

SO, imagine my surprise when he's right there in the living room looking at me at what I could call mild interest in those cold golden depths that he calls eyes. _Humph jackass._

"Father, Lord Tashio, Jackass, how are you this fine after noon?" I calmly asked feigning innocence."Kagome!" My father yelled, Lord Tashio just began laughing "Oh yes this will prove to be quite interesting indeed" he said after he was able to contain his snickers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me. "Well Kagome, remember that conversation I had with you a couple of weeks ago?" My father gently guided me to a couch to sit down. "Yeaaaaaaaa" weary of what my father had to say to me.

"Well I found you a guardian and much more…who lord Tashio?", my eyes getting wide from panic, now understanding why he made me sit down.

"Close, but no actually his son." "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, quit playing around.", he looked at me sternly, and I could not help the three words that slipped past my mouth as I hung my head in defeat. "No not jackass." "Yes, jackass."

I soon casted a suspicious glance towards my father as I questioned him once more, "Hey what do you mean by 'and much more'?"

He grabbed my hand and looked directly into my eyes with a smile on his face, "What I mean was that I found you a mate also."

"Aha…HA…ahahahhahahaaha woooooooooooooo good one good one you almost had me for a sec. well I'll be on my way.", I whisked myself away through the door giggling to myself with only one thought on my mind.

_Best Dad Ever MY ASS!_

Read and Review Please!

This is an Updated and better written version, and I hope that none of you have had the misfortune of reading the version before this one! LOL. I'm hoping to continue to this story and give you guys a great story!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to Review!**_

Everything in italics are thoughts. Words in Bold are thoughts of any of the Demons/Inner Beasts.

_So after having my good laugh for a good 30 minutes I was gone._ _Oh I cannot believe them just to have the audacity to actually suggest something so… so ...ludicrous! URRGHHH!_

_So I'm on the highway on my way to my house, I start reflecting upon my life. I live alone in a duplex, I'm a personal assistant to my father and I sometimes help him with his cases. I have mid-back length black hair that I keep looking fabulous daily. I glanced into the review mirror at my own sapphire colored eyes, and already I am able to see how tired I am from this odd day. I think on my father and little brother, Souta. The mother I lost in my teens in a car crash. Sometimes it gets hard without seeing her face but I just know she is watching over me so I don't have anything to worry about. I'm 24 I'll be 25 in 3 month. Still a virgin, isn't ironic at how I didn't give up my virginity to Sesshomaru that night but now my father suggests we mate which entails me having sex with him….the bastard. Still love him though I think with a shrug._

My phone vibrating violently on the passenger side knocked me out of my internal musings, sliding the screen back I answered in a jovial voice, "Hello?"

"Kagome." Hearing his voice instantly removed all traces of happiness off of my face.

"The one and only jackass."

"That nickname is getting old", I could picture him there now, sitting in front of mirror, picking imaginary lint off of his jeans, while scanning his gargantuan head for a misplaced hair, Gosh I can't stand him.

"So is being called a tease." I countered.

"Listen you and I both know that once this mating is official that we are going to have to be able tolerate each other"

"Your Point?"

"My point is I think it's time we reconcile" Grasping my phone tightly in my hand I knew the look upon my face could be described as confused.

"Are you high?"

"No."

"Ok…are you sure about that"

I heard him growl lightly before he spoke again, "…Yes I'm sure so how about you meet me at my place and we can discuss this further'

"Okey doke…Jackass"

He sighed heavily, before bidding me goodbye, "Bye kagome"

**25 minutes later**

As I pulled up into the 'Mini Mansion' I decided to knock on his door as hard and fast as I could. This included me running up to door and drop kicking it. Sadly the door did not break down, which had me get rid of theory #244 that I was the Reincarnation of Bruce Lee.

He opened the door with an irritated look on his face, while welcoming me in, "Of course it had to be you acting like a hooligan."

"Of course, Now what did you want to talk to me about", grinning cheekily. "I wanted to talk to you about what your father was about to discuss with you before you left abruptly."

"Well..?"

"Well what I wanted to talk to you about is how we will go about this. I would like to honor your father's requests."

"Hm funny, this coming from the same person who wanted me to give up my virginity against my father wishes.. **very** funny, and furthermore since when I am somebody to obey my father's commands?"

'But it is more to it than that if you would listen'

'Fine I'm listening'

"What your father was trying to get through that thick skull of yours…" "Hey!" "..was that it was more than a command but it was a wish, a favor since he knows that he will not have long-…"

"How do you know that this isn't just his imagination going wild? How do we know that him getting old isn't getting to his head?" I cried out almost hysterically.

"If that was the case then I would not have bothered calling you and trying to explain these things to you." The bored expression he wore on his face, did not quite match up with the intense look in his eyes. _As Sesshomaru was explaining some things to me, it took me a while for my mind to fully grasp the concept of what was said but when it finally hit home_.

The waterworks decided that they wanted to make themselves known at that moment, so I took that as cue to exit Stage Left. "Sesshou - Sessh Sesshoumaru I... I... I have to go", I tried my best to not let my emotions get the best of me.

He sighed inaudibly, grasping my shoulder he looked down at me, "You aren't going anywhere you are going to stay here for the night since this will be your new home."

_Does he think just because I had a little breakdown that I need to be cared for? I am NOT some helpless dame I'm an independent woman_! _I mean what woman..HECK human being wouldn't get a little upset over that information…Men I tell ya._

After wiping my face and regaining my composure, I smile at him to let him know I appreciated his concern, but removed his hand to let him know that that was not an option."Sorry Sesshomaru but I'll have to decline your strange enough kind offer."

"Sorry but that answer was not an option, so go bathe and go to bed because you need the rest."

"E-heh nope sorry I don't think so I'm going home to rest and try to get it through my father's head that he isn't passing on anytime soon" I chuckled nervously, all the while inching towards the door. He suddenly appeared in front of the door startling me, causing me to fall on my butt. "Foolish girl you will stay here, if you try to defy me I don't think you will like the consequences me and my beast will come up with."

"Yeahhh, well I'll just be on my way now." He threw me over his shoulder, grabbed some towels and some of his sleeping clothes, went into the bathroom closed the door turned on the water and set me down on the counter.

_Did…He…HE…HE…just treated me like I was a sack of potatoes…WHY THE NERVE OF THIS OVERGROWN FURBALL!_

"Aye what do you think you are doing! You are so not going to get away with this!" I all but yelled into his ear, and I secretly hoped that he loss some hearing while I did it.

As if hearing my thoughts, he ignored me, and said one word that almost made me have a stroke. "Undress."

"No I will NOT undress, not with YOU standing right there just STARING at ME… IN THE BATHROOM WITH ME IN HERE!"

"Cease your yelling wench.." "Don't call me that!" "And as tempting as that sounds I'm not going to look at you, besides there are only a few things that my eyes have not been gifted with the pleasure of viewing. He eyed me seductively, and I could not help but feel like a lamb caught and being looked at a ravenous wolf. A nice silky-haired, golden-eyed, muscular, wolf, but I digress.  
><em>Oh, man the way he keeps looking at me with those sun-kissed eyes makes me want to jump his bones right here and now…<em>

**Want Mate…Her arousal is so tempting that I think we should take her right here and now…**

_**No we will not**_

**And how come**

_**Because we will have her, eventually and that will make it all the worthwhile when she is writhing beneath us and begging us to fulfill her.**_

**Know what I think you are right**

_**I know**_

"Well since you are not going to let me leave then you could you at least leave the FUCKING BATHROOM SO I CAN BATHE?"

_Walking out of the bathroom, Sesshomaru, left me to my own devices, but not before smacking me on my butt, and getting some random object thrown at his head…damn demon. But I might as well relax…and delve into my favorite pastime while in the shower._

As Kagome was on her rant with boyband songs, the phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hello to you brother"

^_^ Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Don't be afraid to message me and send me a review..

;) I like it, when you guys do things like that, gets me all hot and bothered –fans self-.

If you guys have any suggestions or have any questions just send and ask. Still not sure how I'm going to take this story, so it's welcomed and appreciated! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form.

Changed the perspective for this particular chapter. Tell me if you guys prefer one or the other or don't care either way lol.

Here you guys go!

"Seijirou, what do I owe the honor of you calling", Sesshomaru asked as he relaxed in a chair.

"Well Big bro, it's my spring break and I thought that I should drop by and give my family a visit." Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly casted a hard glare, at the wooden table by his knees.

"How... generous of you"

"HN whatever, but as I was saying I'm crashing at your place"

"For how long?"

"As long as I deem it necessary"

"Listen little brother, you can stay here but I have company and if you disrupt my house I will permanently see to it that you are not able to function properly without an oxygen tank."

"Ooh I'm so scared"

"Grrr…"

"Alright alright. There is no need to get your teletubby thongs in a bunch, I'll behave."

"Fine when am I to expect you her-…" Before he could finish his sentence the doorbell rung, so he got up to see who could be visiting him. "Hold on for a minute; I have to go answer the door."

"Ok."

Sesshomaru walked up to door, expecting to at least see a body, but saw nothing as he looked through the peephole. Just a tad bit suspicious, he opened the door, to reveal his younger brother dangling from his rail, which only caused him to glare at the young man. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You said to hang on." With a cheeky grin, the younger Tashio brother, invited himself in, and made himself at home.

"Of all the times for you to listen to me you chose now."

**Meanwhile minutes after Sesshomaru left to answer the phone**

_Jeez, I thought that he would never leave. Time to call up someone_

"Hello."

"Hello Nariko."

"Ugh Kagome, why so formal?"

"Nari, always the drama queen."

"Did you call for a reason other than grating my nerves?"

"Why yes actually…"

"So…what's been up?"

"Nothing much except I have to get mated to Sesshomaru now"

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"And you're just gonna accept this?"

"Nope."

"Good! That's the feisty chick I know! I'm coming over so we can fully discuss this."

"K. Except you have to come over Sesshomaru's place though…"

"….ok…I'll be there in a jiffy."

30 minutes later Kagome finally revealed herself to the world, letting the steam roll off of her as she exited the bathroom. Just as she was walking the doorbell suddenly rang, and her eyes lit up, as if she was a fat kid at the candy store.

**Wonder who that could be.** Sesshomaru wondered

"Yes, she's here!" Kagome all but sang as she skipped to answer the door.

"Who's there?"

"Why Nari is."

Kagome opened the door and was catapulted to the floor. Squeals everywhere. Sesshomaru and Seijiro rush to the scene of the crime claws out, ears clean, and eyes alert only to find two giggling girls in a heap on the floor. "What is this?" Sesshomaru asked

"Fun", answered Seijiro, who was about to join in, but was held back by Sesshomaru by his collar.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, this is one of my very best friends Nariko."

"Nariko, this is the jackass I was telling you about, Sesshomaru, and this is ….um actually I'm not quite sure who this is"

"Actually his name is Seijiro, my next to youngest brother"

"You have another brother?",Kagome could not stop the shock that showed over her face."Yes."

"Well pleased to meet you Sesshomaru and Seijiro, you guys can call me Nari." She smiled at them while, brushing back her Byzantium colored bangs back.

"I am Very pleased to meet you too Nari, and you and Kagome can call me Seiji, also I have something to ask you." asked a grinning Seiji. "Oh..what's the question?"

"Well you and me ain't anything but mammals right?"

"Well... I am but I don't know about you with you being a demon and all" The three occupants in the room, all raised an eyebrow at the shorter haired Tashio.

"Anyway, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel." There was a pregnant pause after this was said Nari looking at Seiji mouth slightly agape, Kagome giggling, Sesshomaru patiently waiting for his brother to be beaten to oblivion by the offended female, and Seiji patiently waiting for an answer.

"You can't be serious…"she asked while staring at him blankly. "Honey, as serious as Sesshomaru thinks that he is really a killing perfection when it comes to women … and believe me he takes this so serious it's ridiculous."

"He's right you know Nari, Sesshou does seem to think that, for whatever reason," Kagome glared at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

"Hey Nari.." Kagome started in a bright tone, distracting her friend from the newly found pervert.

"Yeah kagome"

"Whatever happened to Bankotsu?"

"Oh him, we still talk or whatever but other than that, nothing more nothing less." She stated with a simple shrug of her shoulders. Turning towards her dark-haired friend, she reiterated the same question. "Speaking of relationships whatever happened to you and Hojo?"

The widening of her eyes, led Nariko into suspicion that her forgetful friend, had forgotten about the mousy haired boy. "I forgot!" She yelled out.

"Forgot what ..Hojo?" Nari asked incredously.

"Yeah.. kinda." She squeaked, which caused her to gain Sesshomaru's attention. "And who is this boy that you talk of?"

"Well 'this boy' is Kagome's boyfriend… well soon to be ex-boyfriend after Kagome breaks it to him that you guys are engaged…if she goes through with it."

"Hn."

"Oh man, what am I going to do about him?"

"That's easy"

"Really Sesshomaru then how?" Sighing inaudibly as if it was simple math he answered, "By breaking it off with him or would you have me do it for you by breaking him off into pieces to be found in a river years later?"

"No that's alright I can do it by myself"

"That's my girl."

"Now kagome I have a gift for you." Grasping her hand she quickly prevented Kagome from trying to bitch slap the demon. "Really you really shouldn't have!" The delight quickly entering her eyes stopped her from testing out Theory 098 She was a Pimp Named Slick Back. "Yes I should have! Now wait right here while I go get it."

"Ok"

While Nari left to go get Kagome's gift, the girl found herself ecstatic, practically bouncing off the walls. "Ooo what do you think she got me!" The smile on her face, becoming wider with each passing second. "I wouldn't know kagome I wasn't with her when she bought the gift." All remnants of the smile evacuated her face as she turned, giving Sesshomaru a side glare, grounding out the words, "It was a rhetorical question you jackass."

"Well if you didn't want the question to be answered then why ask one."

"It was a rhetorical question you're not supposed to answer the question hence the term rhetorical question!" She said cheeks flaming with anger as she tried to catch her breath. "Hm Kagome, I wonder.."

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if you will have the same tempting expression when I pound into your sheath mercilessly when we mate." Taking a step forward he leered over her, to take in her response. Gasping in shock, Kagome could not help the red stain that colored her cheeks in embarrassment, "Sesshomaru you pervert!"

"You asked." He smirked.

"But you didn't have to tell me!"

"Who am I to deny my future mate to be anything including pleasure?"

"Who said that it's going to be pleasurable for me and who said that a mating will even take place!" She all but screamed out. "Trust me it will", he said as he licked the shell of her ear, doing a mental victory as he felt her shiver in response. Staring at each other, they both failed to notice that their company had returned. An abrupt sound had them both turn their heads towards the sound to take in a smirking Seiji, with his arm around a blushing Nari.

"As good as it is to know you guys like each other, please do remember that we do have guests in the vicinity."

"Seiji, last time I checked you were not a guest in this home, and aren't even welcome and the fact that you are here just represents that how delusional Kagome is because it seems as if it is rubbing off on me.""Now you listen here BUB!"

"O how you wound me with your words brother."

"OK..Ok..before we start throwing tables…Kagome, put the chair down, here's your gift." The sweat-drop that formed upon the purple-haired maiden's forehead told her that she was in for a long day. Chair forgotten Kagome bounded over to the elegantly wrapped box. "Oooooo I wonder what it is! Oh my Gosh! Nariko it's gorgeous!" The spring colored chiffon dress felt soft and cool in her hands, as she held it against her body twirling around.

Taking another look at the dress, she put it back into the box handing it back Nari. "I can't take this, it looks too expensive." The look Nari gave her friend would have made grown men cry. "I know it is, were you expecting something cheap?" She slowly drawled out.

"No, it just seems to be a bit much. I don't mind gifts, but this dress, yes it's beautiful, but seems like it costs an arm and a leg." She said shoving the box into her friend's hands. "As long as it isn't my arm or leg, WHO CARES! Now you're taking this box! Wearing this dress! And that's FINAL!" She shoved the box back into Kagome's hands daring her to not take it.

"Now you looky here you Spartan Amazon, I appreciate the gift, but it's too mu-…" The dark glare that was sent towards her made her stop mid-sentence and begin to think upon her words, when all of sudden Nariko was splashed water. "What….in…THE FUCK?" she whirled around to see a devious Seiji with a bucket.

"Well….you see, eyeing the current situation at hand, I was simply cooling you off, seems you were getting a little hotheaded…plus I was hoping you two would have started to rip each other's clothes off by now. Now now…don't overreact…HEY! Put that chair down!"

After the situation was diffused, everyone stood in the kitchen with an awkward silence.

"Well I better get going Kags, Call you when I get home k. It was nice meeting you guys!" Nariko started to head out of the kitchen, until an arm blocked her way. "You can't leave soaking wet, you'll catch a code. Come let me give you some of my clothes." Seiji stated as he started to drag the poor girl away. "Umm…No thank you, plus I don't want to get your brother's carpet wet."

"He doesn't mind. Trust me." With that said Seiji was soon dragging a protesting Nariko down the long hallway to get her changed. Meanwhile Kagome and Sesshomaru just stood there getting lost in each other's eyes moving closer and closer until; their breaths were mingling together as one. Kagome soon saw Sesshomaru dip his head, she closed her eyes and leaned forward….

…. To be continued

Sorry for the Cliffhanger haha. Thank you guys that have reviewed it! To any future reviews…^_^ Heeey.

Do you guys like the way the story is going so far? I have 1 more chapter to rewrite, and that should be out before the end of the week. After that production will be kind of slow. To help me milk my juices anyone want send in random things on what they think should be a Kagome Theory? Well..just review and help keep me inspire guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey You guys! Sorry for the looooooong overdue uploading! School, and laziness, and writing up a new story, I started to neglect my baby. ^_^ But I'm baaaaaacckkk. As always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will review. 3 Narble.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." As soon as that statement was said my eyes sprung open, and I promptly rejected his face with my palm.  
>"Ugh, you're such an ass you know that! Where's Nari? I'm ready to leave this dump!" We both knew his place was far from being anywhere near a "dump" but I had to take a stab at his ego.<br>"Nari!"  
>"Yes, coming Kagome!" Did she sound out of breath…hmm seems a little bit of an interrogation might be in order after I leave this place. She almost ran me over trying to get to the door, once she finally came from the deep abyss of his house.<p>

"Jeez, what's got you in a hurry?" A brown colored hand wrapped around my pale one and practically dragged me to the door.  
>"Nothing! You just sounded like you were in a hurry, so I'm just being a good friend and cooperating."<br>"Uh-huh" Just before we could get to the door, Seiji appeared leering at Nari like a piece of meat.  
>"Now where do you two, delightful ladies think you're going?"<br>"Home."

"Ah, but I was just starting to get to know you guys, and those perky bre-" Before he could finish the statement Nari decked him in the jaw, stepped over him, and dragged me out the house.

"Jeez, I haven't seen that side of you since prom night."  
>"I know, I'll catch you later Kagome." She started up her car, her sports car, her sexy car, her sexy sports car, her sexy sports car that I vowed to have sexy sex on before it was all over and done with.<br>"Wait! I want to go out tonight, you know dance the stress away. Come with? Pleeease" Pouting my lips I knew she wouldn't refuse.  
>"Alright girly, but I'm driving. I see the way you look at my car."<br>"Maybe another time my dear." I whispered to the car as I Stared at it longingly. With that said and done I peeled out of there leaving only dust and disappointment behind me.

Hearing a knock on the door, I walked towards it in confusion. I hadn't texted Nari, meh, maybe she got impatient. Opening the door imagine the surprise on my face when I see Sesshomaru, with a sleeping bag.  
>"Oh no, no no no no no no no!"<br>Moving me aside, he strode into my apartment as if he owned the place.  
>"Heel Fido, just where do you're think you're going", asking this I glared as he sat down on my couch.<p>

"Well Kagome, since it seems you're so forgetful I thought that I'd refresh it an-"  
>"Alright it's refreshed, now don't let the door kick the fuck out of you on the way out!" Pushing him out the door is what I had planned, not staying in the exact same spot pushing against a wall named Sesshomaru wasn't.<br>Looking down distastefully at me, he lifted me up by my collar so we could be eye to eye, "You will either accept this the easy way or the hard way, Kagome…your decision."  
>"I'll have your balls on a silver platter with your severed head as a side dish before I give in to your commands DEMON!" Raising a silver eye brow at me he questioned, "Subjecting yourself to hours of Game of Thrones again?<br>Looking away in shame I just nodded my head slowly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that is how I ended up in the death grip of a dog demon, trying to think of an elaborate escape plan. Wiggling out of his grip was a battle in itself, every time it seemed that I gained some leverage, he grip would get tighter. It came to a point where I almost couldn't breathe.

"Sesshomaru, Let go! I have to use the bathroom, and your arm is preventing me from doing that!" Elbowing him in the chest as he let go and grunted while doing so, I sprinted to the bathroom, because 1) I really had to go and 2) had to get changed. Operation give Ole Yella The Slip is in progress.  
>Grabbing my heels from under the couch, I couldn't help but to do a victory dance…the plan was going smoother than planned…and that's when I heard it…the door open. Leaping across the floor I quickly threw on my robe, and laid across the couch.<br>"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't know…kind of restless. What thought I might have ran away or something?" Smirking over at him, I knew he was thinking that.  
>"Well it wouldn't have surprised me if you did….it is after all an annoying habit of yours." Seeing that he'd gotten a response out of me, he walked back into the bedroom.<br>"Jackass." I muttered at his back. That statement really did fuel the fire that was already blazing as I swiftly hopped out of the window and made my way down the street, where I knew Nari would be waiting.  
>Hopping into the car, she looked over at me. "Took ya long enough."<br>Applying my make-up looking into the mirror was a hassle, Nari is a speed demon, so I needed all of my concentration on making sure I didn't end up looking like Ronald McDonald, while sitting in a car going the pace of a bat out of hell. " He got suspicious and I had to play it off. Speaking of suspicious behavior, what was up with you and Seiji?"

"Nothing is up with me and that womanizer." _Hmm a blunt statement….short and to the point….she's attracted to him._  
>"I'm not attracted to him." <em>Reading my thoughts…she wants him.<em>  
>" I do not want him." <em>Denying the truth of my thoughts…she wants to tap that.<em>  
>"I do not want to tap that." <em>Denying of wanting to tap that…she wan-<em>

"Dammit Kagome! Stop saying your thoughts aloud!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."_Note to self must practice speaking thoughts in head._  
>" I heard that you know…"<br>Glaring at her, I smacked my lips and looked out the window as the club came into view, "You know sometimes…I can't stand you."  
>"Save it sweet cheeks."<br>And with that light banter we made off into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys! Sorry for the long break lol. Bit of an understatement I know. But here you guys are, another Chapter.

I do not own anything of Inuyasha. I only take responsibility for my own character.

_Sometimes all I need is a break, and let me tell you the club was a much needed break. Good music, cheap shots, and sexy bodies moving to the beat…Hell Yeah! 2 shots of Patron, 3 jaegerbombs and a belly shot later…_

"Nariiii I've missed you soo much. You need to go on vacation more!" Grinding against my current dance partner like a drunk old woman, I was surprised he was still dancing with me. Heh, probably just wanted to cop a feel….he is cute though, although he looks very familiar.

"Gome! I totally wiiiilll, but let me go pee first!" Not even caring about her dance partner or mine, she yanked me away to head to the restroom. "Oh man, I've sobered up some….TO THE BAR!"

"Alchy…"

"Excuse me Gome?"

"Nothing darling…TO THE BAR!"

"THE BAR", we both exclaimed as we sashayed to get another round of shots.

Back on the dance floor, we were solo dolo, perfecting our "White Chicks" club battle dance, when I felt an arm wrap itself around my hip. Looking over at Nari, I wanted to make sure this guy was a cutie before I started putting the moves on him. _Why are her eyes bugged out like that…let me just turn arou- OH SHIT._

"Hehe…heeey Sesshomaru, imagine seeing you here." Giving him my best smile, while attempting to weasel out of his grip I did not see this going well for a chick named Kagome.

"I thought I told you to never leave my side when I'm sleep. I never pegged you to be the type to be into S&M, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your punishment as much as I will." I quickly thought of a lie. "Seshou, you see at the moment in time that you are referring to, a dear friend of mine called me upon my cellular device, and suggested that we partake in extracurricular activities, and I'm just waiting on her to return my previous call, so that we shall enjoy our endeavors." I quickly reasoned in my best law student voice.

He raised a fair haired eyebrow at me, all the while a smirk played upon his thin lips, "They called you on your cell?"

"Yes why?", my curiosity getting the best of me as a nagging suspicion in the back of my head told me that the jig was up.

"Because…" he drawled, while whipping out his phone, dialing my number, and showing me the screen, "its sitting at home off."

_Shit! Busted, damn that demon!_

"Kagome, koi if you want don't want me to ravish you right here and now, then I suggest you start acting like the good little girl I expect you to be", he stated this while my vision slowly clouded over to red.

"Well Sesshomaru, my dear, we have a problem then because I will never be a 'good little girl' as you have so kindly put it because I am NOT a little girl, I am a grown WOMAN who can make her own decisions, now if you would excuse me!" I all but yelled at him, in the booth he somehow dragged me to.

_Next thing I knew Sesshomaru eyes were blood red and I was being dragged out of the club I was in ….._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-_

_"Dammit Sesshomaru! I'm not your property, and I'm not a damn dog! So don't treat me like one, if I want to go out to a club with MY friends, then I CAN! I do NOT need your permission to do anything!"_

_"That's where you're wrong Kagome, you may not be mine, but you soon WILL be and it would be in your best interest to start behaving like you have some sense. Go get your friend, because you're leaving. Now."_

_Can you believe the audacity of this motherfucker. _

_"No, I'm not. I'm going to go back into the club, take another shot, get on the dance floor , and dance the night away. You can leave."_

_Staring up at him, I dared him to prove me wrong. There was no way I was going to bend to his will. Even though I could see he was getting agitated by the murky pink that started to take over his eye as he stalked over to me, I would Not back down._

_"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, why must we do this. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now gather your friend, so she can escort you back home."  
><em>

_"Like Hell I will!" With that said I turned to walk away only to be turned back around and have sinful lips attack my own. __My gosh where did he learn to do that with his tongue…no no focus focus foocuuusss..mmmmm._

_Pulling back I had to catch my breath as I was moved to a wall._

_"As much as I enjoy kissing you senseless love, I really do need for you to leave this club. No intended of mine should be seen at such establishments."_

_"1. Sesshomaru, I'm not your intended. 2. I'm not leaving this club with you. 3. Get your shit and get the hell out of my house. Because when I get home I want to come home to my humble EMPTY abode. Alright. K. Bye." With that I sashayed away with an extra sway to my hip only to see my best friend being felt up by some Sesshomaru's brother._

_Hope you guys liked it! I kind of lost my muse and the direction I wanted to go with this, so I had to stop. But I'm back after reading over it and thinking to myself "ehhh I'm pretty decent at this." Lol but I'm off to update some other stories, and I'll try to have another chapter up for this in a few days. R&R _

_Toodles Nrb._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's another chapter! Nothing belongs to me, except my own original characters._

Waking up with a hangover is really one of the worst feelings in the world. I really can't remember how I got home, opening up my eyes and looking around the room I realized I wasn't at home and I wasn't alone in the bed. Nariko was sprawled out in nothing but her underwear, sleeping away blissfully as I pondered over last night's events.

I was very surprised to see her even allowing Seiji to be pawing at her the way he was, but she had some drinks in her so I shouldn't have been surprised. Pulling her away to her car, I still cringe thinking how she called back at him.

"Maybe next time you can show me how you really work that tongue!"

Cackling silently as I went to the bathroom to freshen up I had knowledge to hold over her head, next time she teased me about Sesshomaru…bwhahaha.

"Oh God…" a voice groaned as I was stepping out of the shower.

"Hey Kagome….." Peaking my head out I answered.

"We didn't do anything last night….I noticed I'm only in panties, and I mean you didn't have to get me drunk to take advantage of me. I would have accepted willingly."

"…." Closing the door I went back to my task of getting ready for the day, hopefully that demon was out of my house. I have no qualms about casting it aflame in holy fire…if there is such a thing.

Trying to not scarf down the quick breakfast of bacon and rice, that was whipped up for me I tried to slow down and focus on something else besides attempting to fill up the black hole that was my stomach. So it was with that, which my eyes focused on the woman in front of me.

My best friend really was beautiful, with dark brown skin with a deep purple dye job with hair in high bun, she really stood out. I looked down from my obsessive staring of her bun to see hazel eyes glaring at me.

"Is there something you would like to discuss with me, Kagome?"

A quizzical eyebrow rose, pushing my empty bowl away from me I looked into her eyes. "Yeah there are some things. One, what am I going to do about my father and that jackass; two what exactly was that last night with his brother? I knew you had the hots for him!" Smirking at her annoyed expression I settled back in the chair.

"As far as the first question goes, what do YOU want Kagome? Your father can't come in and make these demands no matter how... "concerned or well thought" out he thinks they are. You're a grown woman. If you want to deal with Sesshomaru then do it because it's what you want. Not because you're being backed into a corner by an overbearing, egocentric, arrogant demon and your father's foolish logic."

Taking a deep breath, she gathered the dishes and deposited them into the sink. I leaned across the island waiting for an answer to my other question while also mulling over what she said.

"And as far as his brother is concerned, yes he's a hot piece of meat. That's it. Ehhh, sure he might be some fun in the bed. Ok, A LOT of fun but that's not what I'm looking for right now. Now are there anymore questions, Kagome?"

Shaking my head no I went about gathering my things and bidding her goodbye. I had to go gather back the control of my life that went crashing onto the floor.

Parking into my driveway, it was to my satisfaction and disappointment that he was still here. Bracing myself I walked into my living room to find him typing away at his laptop. _Might as well get this over with now_

"We need to talk and before you say anything just let me finish." Taking a deep breath, I had to stop the angry tick at seeing him relaxing on my couch as if he were welcomed.

"Like I'm sure I've stated before, I don't know what possessed my father to even suggest marrying me off let alone to you, knowing our bad history with each other. Which brings me to this, get out. Get out of my house, get out of my life, and just stay away. I appreciate your demented way of trying to offer your support, but believe me when I say it is unwanted. When I do marry, it will be for love. Not because some ex wanted to come back and make me a conquest because he couldn't the first time."

Pausing I took notice to him, he was paying attention but because of that practiced indifferent stare it was so hard to tell what he was thinking. Catching on that it was the end of my rant he looked me over, as I stood in the middle in my living room in an oversized t-shirt and gym shorts. Neither which belonged to me or my purple haired friend.

"Kagome, I do understand your concerned, seeing as how we split on less than amiable terms. It's not as simple as your father wanting you a husband so he knows you're not alone in the future, it's not as transparent as my own father seeing as this as a way to ensure that his line doesn't die out."

With each sentence that came out of his mouth, my expression furrowed deeper into confusion as I plopped into a chair.

"No Kagome, you see it's much more intricate. You're mine. I want you, and I will have you and when I have you, you won't escape my clutches." 

Walking over to me, he put a clawed hand up to my cheek caressing it as I stared up at him in fright.

"No, I won't allow it…get your filthy paws off of me and leave." Ducking under his arm I went to the door to emphasize my point and get some distance. He sighed and shook as his head as if I was a 5 year old trying to grasp the point of quantum physics.

"You're only making this more difficult, but if time alone is what you need, then it will be what you shall receive. But do remember, I don't share."

After he left I went back to my room and just laid in the dark. It was how Sango and InuYasha found me a couple of hours later.

_Ch.6 is done and out of the way lol! I didn't know how I was gonna end it, but loooook Sango and InuYasha! Sooo ch.6 might have a loot of foul language lol. I hope you guys won't mind my pairing lol. ^_^ I want to introduce Naraku soon…I just need to have a point of him even being in a chapter lol. But will Kagome accept her fate? Will this story have nudity? Will Goku defeat Vegeta? Tune in next time for another episode of DragonBall Z!_

_R&R_

_Xoxx Nrb _


End file.
